<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokemon Omega Ruby: Ardent Quakes by ShadowDragun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110351">Pokemon Omega Ruby: Ardent Quakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDragun/pseuds/ShadowDragun'>ShadowDragun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assault, Courtney and the main character have multiple personality disorder, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Dont expect any pairings until near the end of the canon story, Gun Violence, Infiltration, Kinda, Like suuuuuper slow burn, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rhys has PTSD, Slow Burn, Swearing, Theft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDragun/pseuds/ShadowDragun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Re telling of pokemon Omega Ruby from the view of team magma. This story will differ greatly in some regards and will go from a couple months before canon to a while after the delta episiode. Focus on violence and the ins an out of the criminal organization, along side some bits of fluff and comfort. And action, lots of it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(past)Courtney/Shelly, Homura | Tabitha/Izumi | Shelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pokemon Omega Ruby: Ardent Quakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What's this? A serious non lewd story? From me? Well, its been a long time coming. And unlike the frst time i was on this site, i plan to see it though. Please gve kudos and share if you like and leave a comment with your opinions and any writing pointers, i would really appreciate it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder crashed in the distance</p><p>A ranger ran through the stormy night, his partner pokemon hurriedly floating besides him. His footsteps thundering in his ears every time he stepped on a puddle He needed this about as much as a Charmander needed rain on it's tail after the argument he just had with his boss, but duty called</p><p>"we're pokemon rangers! Our job is to protect pokemon AND people, not just the first!" He had argued to what his boss just angrily spat back how much more pokemon mattered than people, but that didn't matter now</p><p>The first obstacle of the night had been the bridge, or rather, the lack of it, it seems like a palm had knocked it down "Whisper! Knock down that dead tree!" He called, his partner Shuppet quickly nodded and using psy beam on said tree, breaking it at the base and making a makeshift bridge</p><p>Calls from help came from every direction, he didn't have to worry however has his wasn't the only the only ranger out that night, the entire squadron was on the case. Not that his work persona would let him work any less hard</p><p>He ran in the direction of the closest screams came from a couple that had been backed against a corner by scared and panicked Ursaring, calming the mother bear was easy, but then came another problem, where were the cubs? With his ghost partner's help he'd locate them fairly fast, with the only problem being the second cub, who had climbed to a tree, but that was quickly solved when he saw a Phanpy nearby</p><p>A couple twirls of his styler and the Phanpy happily tackled the tree, dropping the Teddiursa straight into his arms. With the Ursaring family and the couple now safe he spared a couple of deathly serious word "Stay here withe Ursaring, if you leave before i come back you will get hurt" and ran off</p><p>He had probably only scared them more, a problem of the persona he adopted the moment he got to work, but its not like he could help it, that aspect of him just...took over whenever he had a job to do</p><p>As he was running his path was suddenly cut by a falling flaming tree, the same one that Teddiursa had been on</p><p>"Crap" he muttered "and there's no water types around this area, I'll have to take a roundabout..." But just as he was about to run around a stream of water doused  the smoldering tree as turned to ash</p><p>"Rhys!" One of his fellow rangers called, a fellow with bright eyes and even brighter blue hair named Armin "Don't worry, me and Marill have you covered!" His partner Marill, cheered and spined as he said that</p><p>"Armin" The purple haired ranger said in his usual business tone to what his friend would usually just roll his eyes "Everything in order in your area?"</p><p>He just shrugged and nodded "Well, yeah, dunno why you went over here all alone, the rest of us got the the main are on lockdown"</p><p>"If i hadn't come here while the rest of you handled that, that couple and one of the Teddiursa from before would have been dead" He said without barely batting an eye</p><p>"Wow easy there! I wasn't angry or anything" Armin rapidly explained, scratching his hair "By the way, have you seen Beatrice anywhere? She left before you and she hasnt turned up"</p><p>He shook his head "Negative, if she passed here it must have been before the bridge collapsed"</p><p>"Help! Somebody!" A kid cried out not too far from them</p><p>"Shit" Armin cursed" That's coming from the cliff; let's go!" Rhys nodded and ran off with him</p><p>When they arrived at the cliff they found a Lass cradling a fainted Swellow and surrounded by three angry Mightyena</p><p>"Don't worry, the rangers are here to help!" Armin called out holding his styler as did rhys and in very little time, they caught and released the Mightyena</p><p>"Thanks for the help!" The young girl said as she went to hug the stoic Rhys, who just flinched uncomfortably "But what happened to that other ranger?"</p><p>"What other ranger?" Rhys asked calmly "You know, that girl that came before, she said that she would get some help but i haven't seen her since"</p><p>"That must have been Beatrice, but why wouldn't she try to help?" Rhys just shrugged "Hey, do you know where she went?" Armin asked the girl, who just pointed to the left</p><p>"That doesn't go nowhere, it would have made sense she went back to Amatree, why did she go to the cliff?" Rhys quietly wondered, before looking in that direction and finding a scorched red item on the ground "what is this"</p><p>They knelt down next to the item and Armin picked it up "This is her Capture Styler" Armin said "but where...wait do you think she maybe fell of the cliff?"</p><p>"We can't rule it out, we should check it out" He suggested calmly, even if his eyes betrayed his outward calm</p><p>Soon they arrived at the cliff, but there was nothing "That's weird" Armin said aloud" If she's not here then where-"</p><p>"HEY!" A voice rang out "Stop yammering and help me!" The looked at each other and then out the cliff, to she their comrade Beatrice, hanging from a branch holding her partner Roselia in one hand</p><p>"Beatrice!" Armin exclaimed "Rhys wait here I'll go get help! He ran off, and as soon as he had disappeared, the branch creaked and broke</p><p>"Hyaaa!" She screamed as she fell except... she didn't fall</p><p>Rhys had actually launched himself off his feet to grab her, his work persona completely vanishiing "Rhys what are you doing!" She yelled "You're gonna fall!</p><p><em>"And</em> let <em>you</em> fall? No way in hell" He exclaimed before stretching his other hand "Hand me Roselia, so i can pull you up"</p><p>I cant! When my styler broke, it hurt my shoulder, i cant move it!" She cried out, Rhys cursed</p><p>"Then you're going to have to let her go" He said, and she inmediatly yelled at him "<em>WHAT!?</em> You're insane if you think im letting my partner die!" </p><p>"If you won't let her go you will both fall and die! And I'm for sure not fucking letting that happen!"</p><p>"I can't let her go! She has been with me since forever!"</p><p>"Beatrice you're being irrational! Do you think she wants you both to die?!" He yelled at her, his grip on her starting to slip</p><p>Beatrice looked towards her fainted pokemon, then back at Rhys "I'm sorry" She slipped out his grasp, and before he could catch her with his other arm, whisper came and pushed him back, as she fall to her doom</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Agh!"</p><p>Rhys cried out as he fell from the bed of his tiny room</p><p>
  <em>'Attention all passengers, the ship has arrived in Lilycove city. Please disembark in a timely manner'</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Shup?" Whisper said, floating down to her partner, now trainer as he hit the floor"</p><p>"Yeah, I'mm alright buddy, I keep having nightmares about that night" Rhys said, crestfallen</p><p>Whisper nuzzled him, receiving head pats as thanks "But now that we're here in Lilycove, I feel like we can forget and start anew"</p><p>He reached into his backpack, containing what few belongings he had left and pulled out the pamphlet that had led him here in the first place; which sported a great, red and brown M</p><p>'<em>Are you dissatisfied with your life and want something new? Do you want to help expand the earth for more pokemon and people to live in? Join Team Magma. For the future of humanity'</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>